


Forging Bonds

by scarecrowstories



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowstories/pseuds/scarecrowstories
Summary: Davenport is proud of the crew he's selected for this journey. In the weeks leading up to the Starblaster's launch, its crew gather to make preparations and get to know one another before the big day.





	Forging Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all had a feeling that that press conference couldn't possibly be the first time any of them had met. I was thinking about the application process, and what the IPRE's academy atmosphere must have been like. I would've gone way more into that aspect but I didn't want to bore folks with my obsessive world-building in the canon gaps.
> 
> As always, tell me what you think!

When the IPRE got their hands on the light of creation, all of its members worked overtime to study it. This would be the first time they could test the theories that had been formed over decades of careful magical study, the experiments of generations coming to fruition. Barely a year later and they had already built a ship that should grant them physical access to the other planes of existence, something utterly unthinkable before their recent discoveries. 

The mission was coming together quickly. There was never a question that Davenport would be chosen as the captain, after all of his contributions to developing the actual technology itself. Nobody understood the finer points of how the ship worked better than Davenport; he was widely regarded as a genius, the vessel of their shared hopes for advanced knowledge. As such, he had the responsibility of choosing who his crew would be for the upcoming journey across the planes - a duty not to be taken lightly.

The call for applications sent the entire institute into chaos as students begged their professors to write them letters of recommendation, recent graduates and new faculty working tirelessly to enhance their portfolios to bolster their chances against the veterans. Almost everyone wanted to be involved, but at the end of the day, Davenport had made his choices, sending letters to those who he had selected to meet with him for an informal luncheon the following day. Before anything could be set in stone he needed to see make sure they could get along.

"Thank you all for joining me," he said from the head of the table, fighting to keep the excitement from his voice. They were to leave in one month; and this could be his crew! "I'm sure you all know who I am already: I am captain Davenport. I'd like you all to introduce yourselves and share what role you're being offered. We're going to be spending a lot of time together, so please take this seriously."

From his right there was stifled laughter; he glared in the direction immediately, noting it was the elf twins who were supposedly masters in their respective fields. Things were off to a great start, he thought.

"I'm Taako, and transmutation is my thing, but I'm also an amazing cook so you all won't have to survive on freeze-dried space rations for two months. You're welcome." The male elf flashed a toothy grin around the table, his tone lilting and confident. 

The female elf next to him mirrored his smile. "And I'm Lup, I'll be your evocation specialist. This nerd isn't the only good cook you'll have, either," she joked, poking her brother's shoulder.

Davenport nodded, satisfied. He knew that they knew it was their magic they were being chosen for and not their cooking, but he had a feeling that this was just how the two of them were. They seemed to take their magic seriously, which was what he cared about most; if they injected a little humor besides, he couldn't complain. They would need that to stay sane in such close quarters.

Next, the dwarf spoke, waving jovially at the others seated around him. "I'm Merle Highchurch, I'm gonna be the resident biologist and physician. I'm also ordained, if any of you are into Pan." 

A young burly human was next, smiling around at everyone. "I'm Magnus Burnsides. I, uhh, I don't do magic. But you're gonna need someone to handle security and protection just in case we meet something out there that needs fighting, so here I am." He shrugged awkwardly, clearly feeling out of place among the group of magic users.

Another human man sat beside him, older and wearing glasses. He waved nervously, clearing his throat before speaking. "Hi, I'm Barry Bluejeans. I think most of you know me? I've been on sabbatical but you may have seen me in my office in the necromantic studies department. I'll be your science officer, since I think I'm the only senior faculty here, is that right, captain?"

Davenport nodded. "Precisely. We needed to take at least one professor with us, and I wanted us to have as many schools of magic covered as possible. You've got a reputation in your department, I'm sure you know. It's an honor to have you here."

Barry blushed slightly and stammered out his thanks as the final member of their future crew spoke up. She looked to be about Magnus' age, barely graduated from the academy, her voice shy as she introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Lucretia, and I will be serving as your chronicler. I'm more of a historian than a magic user, but I can hold my own. You'll need someone to take notes, keep mission logs, organize our first-person accounts. That sort of thing."

"Excellent, thank you for your contributions," Davenport said, glad that so far it seemed to be going well. "Let's take this opportunity to get to know one another. I'm here to answer any questions you may have before submitting the final paperwork to make this all official, so you can still back down if you hear something you don't like. There are plenty of other qualified applicants but I want you all to know: you are my first choices."

After that, they passed the next hour chatting about their varied studies with the academy and their subsequent roles with the IPRE. Davenport wasn't surprised to hear that the twins were graduate students in their final year before a thesis would traditionally be presented to earn a doctorate, intending to use the mission as their guarantee to stand out amongst their peers. He overheard Barry promise to be on their interdisciplinary advisory boards after the mission, since they would need someone from another department to work with them.

Magnus and Lucretia graduated together and were already somewhat familiar with one another, though Davenport gleaned that they hadn't ever been close. They talked about mutual friends and how odd it was that they didn't cross paths more, bonding over classes they remembered being in together. Magnus had an easy laugh that was heartwarming to hear.

Merle, on the other hand, was bouncing around the various conversations, interjecting advice wherever he felt necessary without being asked. Davenport heard him mention that he'd joined the academy later in life, being a somewhat newer graduate student in the medical division. He was glad that they were sharing these details with one another; he knew them all already from their application essays, but it was still good to hear it discussed openly amongst colleagues. 

Before they parted ways, Davenport reminded them all to submit their acceptance paperwork to his office by the end of the following day, and that they could expect an itinerary for the coming weeks to arrive shortly after. To his relief, the following day all six of them accepted. There were back-up selections just in case, but he was glad he wouldn't have to rely on them. These were is primary choices for a reason.

Their schedule was thoroughly filled with preparatory meetings to ensure that the journey could go smoothly. One of the first items on the itinerary was for them to each meet privately with Merle to discuss anything medical that he might need to know: medications, allergies, surgical history, etc. Another was individual meetings with Lucretia, who was to interview them for details on their time with the IPRE. No matter what they discovered, they would likely become famous; their stories must be recorded, she reasoned.

They were fitted for new uniforms the week before their scheduled departure, now spending most of their time in and around the ship as they made their final preparations. When it came time to choose their bedrooms, Davenport tensed up. The ship wasn't big enough to have seven separate bedrooms, something he knew would have to be addressed at some point but that he was dreading nonetheless. As the captain he would have his own cabin nearest the helm of the ship, that much was guaranteed, but the other six would have to decide who their roommate would be for the remaining three rooms.

The twins immediately declared that they were to share a room and that it was not negotiable. Luckily, this was not challenged, as their four crewmates talked amongst themselves for a few minutes about their preferred arrangement. They settled on Magnus and Lucretia sharing a room, given that Barry had been a professor of theirs in the past and they agreed that it was weird enough to call him by his first name without sharing a sleeping space. Merle and Barry were indifferent to the idea of sharing a room together, and easily agreed.

If he had been asked a month ago if he thought everything would go so smoothly, Davenport would have hesitated. So far the only arguments he'd heard among his crew were between the twins who seemed to be affectionately teasing one another. He knew that things would be different once they were out there with no reprieve from each other's presence, but to see the preparations going so well had him hopeful that their journey would be a pleasant one.

The final day before their mission, they held a widely covered press conference, answering endless tedious questions from reporters. At its conclusion, the seven of them lingered backstage, not knowing what to say.

"So I guess tomorrow's the big day, huh?" Magnus said, breaking the silence. "Wanna hit the bars and party before we have to be all serious and professional?"

"Oh hell yeah," Taako said, raising his hand for a high five. "When we get back we're gonna be fuckin' legends!"

Barry chuckled awkwardly and adjusted his glasses out of habit. "I dunno, I think I'm going to turn in early, rest up for the big day."

At that, Lup playfully poked his side, delighting in the surprised squeak he let out. "Come on, Bluejeans, live a little! Scared of a little hangover?"

"N-no, I just," he paused, clearing his throat, faltering for the right words.

"Right, so you're in! Don't worry, I'll make sure you stay hydrated," Lup teased, smiling over to her brother. "We gonna get our hustle on?"

"Uh, duh?" Taako replied, joining her in her teasing of their science officer. "Is the professor afraid of losing at pool?"

"No, I--" he tried to emphasize before being cut off again.

"Excellent," Lup answered. They stood around making plans for their final evening, agreeing to take care of any last minute business before meeting at a bar downtown. As they filtered out one by one, Davenport held Barry back.

"Can I talk to you about something?" he requested once it was just the two of them. "I wanted to check in with you," he said reassuringly to calm the panic that flew to Barry's eyes. "I know it's just how they are, but are you really okay with the twins being so overly familiar with you?"

At that, Barry laughed. "It's okay, it's like you said: that's just how they are. I think maybe it's because they're elves? As far as they're concerned I'm barely older than Magnus or Lucretia."

Davenport thought it over for a moment before sighing. "Okay, if you're sure. I can always talk to them about their behavior if you get uncomfortable. I won't have the integrity of my crew compromised just because they're--"

"Captain, I promise, it's fine," Barry insisted, a faint smile still on his lips. "I think it's kind of endearing, in a weird way? You said so yourself: I have a reputation in my department. It's nice to not be treated like a big scary necromancer for once." He put a hand on Davenport's shoulder. "But thank you for being concerned. You've been a kind leader so far, and I'm grateful to have this chance to work together."

"You're not so bad yourself, Bluejeans." Davenport grabbed the hand from his shoulder and shook it professionally. "Now run home and settle your affairs, and I'll see you at the bar."

The rest of the evening Davenport carefully watched his crew's interactions. Lucretia was writing, nervously glancing around every so often and seated next to Merle who happily chatted away while she worked. He could see the twins playing pool in the corner, delighting in their growing pile of shoes that they were taking from their victims as payment. Barry was sitting alone, nursing a drink and watching their coworkers just like Davenport was.

And when a fight broke out, Davenport was proud to see how readily Magnus and Merle defended Lucretia, how eager Barry was to rush over to the twins to make sure they weren't dragged in. It was a relief to see them work together so well already, he thought, sipping his wine as he tried to swallow his nerves. 

Nobody knew what would happen once they took off. They needed all the trust in one another that they could possibly muster. And if that trust was accompanied with a little impropriety here and there from a certain pair, well, at least everyone seemed willing to handle it with grace.

Once back in his quarters for the night, Davenport found himself restless, eager for the following morning. After a few fitful hours of sleep, he settled down by the window, thinking fondly about his new friends, his new bonds, and waited for sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! I hope I conveyed the right amount of "awkwardly making small talk with your new coworkers" while still keeping their reactions in character. Send me requests for more fics!


End file.
